Secrets
by Lilydapple
Summary: After her mother died when she was a kit, and her father rejected her when she was an apprentice, Shimmerleaf feels isolated and lost. Looking for support and reassurance, she makes an unexpected mistake. If she's not careful, her world could fall apart... By the way, I'm not great at writing summaries, but please read and support me, because this is my first fanfiction!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader

Oakstar-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Petalfoot- black she-cat with white underbelly, tail tip and paws

Medicine cat:

Moleheart- brown tom

Warriors:

Darkflight- black tabby tom with blue eyes

apprentice, Graypaw

Stormwhisker- gray tabby tom with a white muzzle

apprentice, Skypaw

Fernfrost- dappled brown she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice, Specklepaw

Thrushheart- spotted brown tom

apprentice, Birchpaw

Bramblenose- newly named warrior, brown with amber eyes

Ripplefur- gray tabby tom

Fogtail- pure white she-cat with a gray tail tip

Rainflight- white she-cat

apprentice, Frogpaw

Shrewflight: brown tabby tom

apprentice, Cloverpaw

Icefall: silver she-cat with crystalline blue eyes

Swiftbrook- tawny she-cat with blue eyes

Tallwhisker: white and black tabby she-cat with long whiskers

Goldenfern- bracken-colored she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Cherryflower: reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Darkflight's kits

Blossomheart- tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Stormwhisker's kits: Sweetkit and Shimmerkit

Mothflight- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, mother to Thrushheart's kit: Poppykit, Dustkit and Mintkit

Apprentices:

Skypaw- pure white she-cat with crystalline blue eyes

Specklepaw- speckled gray she-cat with green eyes

Frogpaw- brown tom with long legs

Graypaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Birchpaw- black tom with amber eyes

Cloverpaw: black she-cat with yellow eyes

Kits:

Sweetkit- tortie she-kit with unusual black tipped ears, paws and tail tip

Shimmerkit- tortie she-kit with green eyes

Poppykit- brown she-cat with yellow eyes, spitting image of her mother

Dustkit- spotted brown tom with green eyes

Mintkit- black she-cat with emerald green eyes

Elders:

Blackwing- black she-cat with green eyes

Blizzardheart: cranky white tom with amber eyes

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Tawnypool- tortie she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Adderstrike- brown tom with white tabby stripes

apprentice, Ripplepaw

Warriors:

Otterfoot- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sunstream- yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice, Rushpaw

Volewhisker- black tom with green eyes

Timberfang- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Shiningheart- silver tabby she-cat

apprentice, Tansypaw

Whitewhisker- white tom

Mistywish- mysteriously silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Frostshine- white she-cat

Queens:

Hailcloud- gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Rushpaw- reddish tom

Tansypaw- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ripplepaw- silver she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Stonepool- old gray tom


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, thanks to Frost On Gentle Willow! Thanks for the support, you can choose one of Cherryflower's kits' names! Here's Chapter 1, I'll be updating at least once a week. Thanks again!

Shimmerkit blinked open her eyes. She looked around the small, dark space. Cherryflower was in the corner, her flank rising and falling with every breath she took. Shimmerkit turned back around as her sister stirred. She looked up and saw her mother, who was still sleeping.

"Wake up, Sweetkit! There's so much to see!" she prodded her sister. Sweetkit sleepily opened her eyes. They were bright blue.

"Come on! Let's go!" Shimmerkit urged. Sweetkit flicked her black-tipped tail and they raced off.

"Let's go hide in the bushes," Sweetkit suggested. They squeezed into the bushes that lined the dirt place tunnel.

"Hiding from Blossomheart, are you?" Stormwhisker grunted as he picked up Shimmerkit. She squealed with surprised. Stormwhisker led them back to the nursery.  
"Where's Blossomheart?" he asked Mothflight. The tabby queen had just woken up and was now grooming her kits. Mintkit squirmed as her mother checked her pelt for ticks.

"She's at the fresh kill pile," Cherryflower replied.

"Okay, I have to go join a border patrol," Stormwhisker said. "Can you keep an eye on these two kits until Blossomheart comes back?"

"Sure," Cherryflower said. As soon as the kits' father left, Cherryflower turned to Shimmerkit. "Why were you hiding?" she asked.

"It was Sweetkit's idea," Shimmerkit quickly said.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Hush!" Cherryflower scolded. Suddenly she gasped.

"Get Moleheart-" she wheezed. "It hurts-"

Mothflight stood up and left. Blossomheart squeezed in.

"What's going on in here?" she asked. Then she saw Cherryflower.

"It'll be okay," she murmured. "You're well looked after." She licked Cherryflower between her ears, trying to calm her down. Just then, Moleheart squeezed in with Mothflight behind him. He placed his paws on her stomach.

"What's happening to Cherryflower?" Sweetkit whispered.

"Cherryflower is kitting, my love. It hurts a lot. You should stay where you are. Don't bother anyone." She bent over Cherryflower again. The queen was panting and wheezing.

"There's two more to be born," Moleheart said. Shimmerkit peeked over the edge of the nest and saw two kits nestled in the curve of her belly. She heard Moleheart grunt, and Cherryflower screech.

"Alright, that's it. Good work." Moleheart left the nursery. Shimmerkit scrambled up to the edge of her nest and saw Cherryflower. She was fast asleep. And she had four kits suckling at her belly.


	3. Chapter 2

Dawn light shone through the entrance of the nursery. Shimmerkit padded to the entrance and looked over at the small body lying in the camp. Sweetkit had told her the night before about how Cloverpaw had died, under a Thunderpath monster. But she hadn't seen the heap of tortoiseshell fur next to Cloverpaw.

"Is...is that…" Sweetkit nodded, her eyes so wide that Shimmerkit could see the white part.

"I...I think it is," she stammered.

"Let's go sit with her, Shimmerkit." The two kits tiptoed out into the quiet camp.

"Go back to the nursery!" A voice growled. Shimmerkit jumped and looked straight into Stormwhisker's face.

"But-" Sweetkit protested.

"Go back." Stormwhisker spat. He turned around and went back to the warriors' den. The camp was getting louder as the warriors went on patrol. Cherryflower swept her tail over Sweetkit's back.

"It's okay, little ones. I understand. Come, let's sit with Blossomheart together." They walked over. Shimmerkit buried her face in her mother's soft fur.

"Why, Cherryflower? Why did she leave us?" she wailed. Cherryflower sighed.

"She is still watching over you. She will never truly leave her daughters, Shimmerkit. And one day you can join her in StarClan." Cherryflower ushered the kits back to the nursery. Oakstar, Mothflight, and Moleheart were there.  
"We needed to discuss how Shimmerkit and Sweetkit would be fed. They are too young for fresh-kill." Oakstar began. Moleheart nodded.

"Right. It would be the best for the queens if Cherryflower and Mothflight each took one," he meowed. Cherryflower and Mothflight had listened. Now their heads were together, talking.

Finally, they turned around.

"We don't think it would be wise to separate them, Moleheart," Cherryflower began. She glanced at her denmate. Mothflight dipped her head.

"They have been through enough already. They should spend their next three moons in the nursery like any other kits," she added. Oakstar looked at his medicine cat.

"Is that okay, Moleheart?" Moleheart nodded again.

"Mothflight should take them both, then. Cherryflower, you already have four. You don't have enough milk for more." Oakstar turned and left the nursery, his medicine cat following him.

"Speaking of kits, what do you want to call ours?" Darkflight purred from next to Cherryflower. He nuzzled his mate and all four of his kits.

"Featherkit for the gray she-cat, Emberkit for the black tom, and Flamekit for the red tom."

"Those names are perfect, my sweet." Darkflight breathed.

Cherryflower brushed her tail over the last kit, a brown one.

"I wanted to name this one after the fallen apprentice. This one will be called Cloverkit."

 **Well, that's Chapter 2! Look out for new apprentices, because there will be some in the next few chapters!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Toss it to me, Flamekit! We can beat those furballs!" Shimmerkit cheered as the moss ball went flying through the air. Flamekit caught it in his mouth and flung it into the air. There was a mad dash as Sweetkit came up with it.  
"Who's the furball now, huh?" she narrowed her eyes and tossed it to Cloverkit. The brown kit batted it to Featherkit, who pinned it to the ground.

"I win!" she yowled, beaming. "You guys are all losers!" Suddenly Featherkit was shouldered aside by Dustkit. The tabby kit growled at her in a playful way.

" _I_ win!" he said.

"Oh no, you don't!" Featherkit squealed. She jumped on Dustkit and they scuffled. Dustkit pinned Featherkit down.  
"Besides, we're better at fighting than you are!" Mintkit added.

"Oakstar's going to make us apprentices today!" Poppykit chimed in. Shimmerkit forgot all about their game.

"Apprentices? Lucky!" she said. _They won't have to sleep in the stuffy, crowded nursery, they'll get to hunt and fight…_

"Don't worry, your turn will come soon," Poppykit said kindly. "It can't be long now, can it?"

Sweetkit sighed.

"I want it to be now!" Just then Oakstar leaped onto Highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

"Look at the state of you!" Mothflight hissed. She quickly groomed Poppykit's fur, while Thrushheart groomed Mintkit and Dustkit.

"Mintkit, come forward." Mintkit trotted to the front. "Bramblenose, you are ready for your first apprentice." Oakstar meowed. "Since you have been a warrior for only two moons, you will still remember what it feels to be an apprentice. Teach Mintpaw how it feels to be a warrior."

Bramblenose dipped his head and touched noses with Mintpaw. Next, Dustkit stepped forward. Oakstar's eyes raked the crowd and rested on Icefall.

"Icefall, you are a great warrior. I trust that you will teach Dustpaw kindness and compassion." Icefall and Dustpaw touched noses.

"Poppykit." Oakstar beckoned her forward. "Your mentor will be Goldenfern. Goldenfern, you have proved yourself worthy of a second apprentice. Teach Poppypaw to be a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of."

"Mintpaw! Poppypaw! Dustpaw!" the Clan cheered. Mothflight and Thrushheart cheered loudest of all, their pelts pressed together and their eyes shining.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to Raven that flies at night for the extra support! There will be apprentices as well as new warriors in the next chapter, so don't forget to read and review!**

 **~Lily**


	5. Chapter 4

"Guess what, Shimmerkit? Guess what?" Sweetkit bounced up and down in front of her sister.

"What…" Shimmerkit rubbed her eyes open.

"We're going to become apprentices today!" Sweetkit squealed. Shimmerkit was awake at once.

"Really? And we'll get to join Mintpaw, Dustpaw, and Poppypaw in the apprentices' den?" Sweetkit nodded. Just then, Skypaw, Specklepaw, Frogpaw, Graypaw, and Birchpaw squeezed in through the camp entrance. Skypaw winked at the two tortie kits. She had been friends with them for as long as Shimmerkit could remember.

"All cats old enough to catch prey, report to the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Oakstar yowled. Cherryflower groomed Shimmerkit while Mothflight groomed the struggling Sweetkit.

"Today we will make two new apprentices. Shimmerkit, come forward." Shimmerkit stepped towards Oakstar. _Who will my mentor be? Maybe Tallwhisker? Or Shrewflight? After all, he doesn't have an apprentice now…_

"Petalfoot, you will be mentor to Shimmerpaw. Teach her your courage and bravery and she may follow in your pawsteps one day." Shimmerpaw touched noses with Petalfoot.

"I'll make you one of the best warriors in the Clan," Petalfoot breathed into Shimmerpaw's ear.

"Sweetkit, step forward. Swiftbrook, you have lost so much, yet you have so much to give. Teach Sweetpaw your compassion and empathy." Oakstar meowed.

"Shimmerpaw! Sweetpaw! Shimmerpaw! Sweetpaw!" the Clan called. Shimmerpaw looked towards them and saw Mothflight and Cherryflower standing together, yowling with their muzzles in the air.

"And now, there will be a ceremony for five apprentices who deserve their warrior names. I, Oakstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Skypaw, Specklepaw, Birchpaw, Graypaw and Frogpaw, do you promise to protect and defend our Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," all five apprentices chorused.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Skypaw, from now on you will be known as Skyrunner. Specklepaw, you will be known as Specklebreeze. Birchpaw, you will be known as Birchheart. Graypaw, you will be known as Graypelt. And Frogpaw, you will be known as Frogstep. To honor your names and your new status, you will go to the Gathering tomorrow!"

"Skyrunner! Specklebreeze! Graypelt! Birchheart! Frogstep!" the Clan yowled.

Shimmerpaw couldn't believe it. Her best friend was now a warrior.


	6. Chapter 5

"Alright, we'll go and explore the territory," Petalfoot meowed to her apprentice.

"Oh, can we go too?" Sweetpaw begged.

Petalfoot purred.

"If Swiftbrook says you can," she meowed. Swiftbrook dipped her head to Petalfoot.

"Lead on," she meowed. Petalfoot trotted away, Shimmerpaw struggling to keep up.

"This is the RiverClan border," she meowed as a patrol came by.

"Greetings, Petalfoot." A golden she-cat dipped her head. "Not thinking of crossing the border, are you?"

"Of course not, Heatherpelt. ThunderClan knows how to respect borders, unlike some we could mention." Petalfoot spoke smoothly and dipped her head again.

"We'll be going now, if you don't mind."

If Heatherpelt detected the thinly veiled insult, she didn't show it. She waved her tail and the RiverClan patrol disappeared into the bushes.

"RiverClan are always trying to take Sunningrocks," Swiftbrook explained to Shimmerpaw and Sweetpaw.

"Those filthy fish-eaters!" Sweetpaw spat. "I can't wait for my first battle with RiverClan!"

As they walked back to the camp, they ran into Specklebreeze, Bramblenose and Mintpaw doing battle practice.  
"Tuck your legs closer underneath you," Bramblenose instructed. "That way there'll be more power in your spring,"

"Good. Now attack me," Specklebreeze ordered. Mintpaw narrowed her eyes, but as soon as she saw Petalfoot, Swiftbrook, Shimmerpaw, and Sweetpaw, she jumped up. Specklebreeze whipped around.

"How was your first day out?" she asked.

"Great! We met a RiverClan patrol!" Shimmerpaw squealed with delight.

"Can they do battle practice with us?" Mintpaw asked.

"They'll be tired, Mintpaw," Swiftbrook replied.  
"We should head in ourselves," Bramblenose added, giving his chest fur a quick lick. "Actually, Mintpaw, since we're out here, you can hunt and we can assess your skills. Show the new apprentices what you know." Mintpaw nodded. She dropped into a hunting crouch and and fixed her gaze on a thrush. She crept forward quietly. And suddenly, she leaped. She caught the bird in her outstretched claws.

"Great job, Mintpaw!" Petalfoot praised. Mintpaw proudly carried the bird in her jaws.

"You should see Skyrunner hunt," Specklebreeze commented, her voice full of pride in her littermate. "Now that's amazing." Petalfoot nodded. They padded back to camp.

"There's a Gathering tomorrow," Petalfoot said as they chose their prey; Mintpaw took her thrush to the elders. "You'll probably be coming."

 **Sorry I haven't been updating recently, but here's Chapter 5. There's a Gathering, wow!**

 **Meanwhile, I'll be taking suggestions on what Dustpaw's warrior name should be. I already have something in mind for Mintpaw and Poppypaw, but nothing for Dustpaw. Thanks! ~Lily**


	7. Chapter 6

**So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was working on Chapter 6, which is really long, so here it is! Hope you enjoy! Can I get at least 5 reviews for this?**

"What are we doing today?" Sweetpaw bounced up and down. Beside her, Shimmerpaw was washing herself.

"We won't be doing anything today. Get some rest," Petalfoot meowed as she started to organize the patrols. A group of cats were gathered around her. Sweetpaw's face fell.

"Tonight's the Gathering, remember?" Swiftbrook added. Sweetpaw's eyes lit up again.

"Yay!" she squealed happily. Petalfoot turned away.

"Mothflight, you'll lead a hunting patrol. Take Fernfrost and Icefall with you." Icefall beckoned to her apprentice, and together they followed Mothflight out.

"Brackenclaw, you can lead a border patrol. Take Tallwhisker, Graypelt, Birchheart, and Bramblenose. Bramblenose, your apprentice has barely learned any battle moves. Don't take her in case ShadowClan causes trouble. "  
"Which they will," Mintpaw muttered angrily as she watched her mentor leave without her.

When all the cats had returned from patrol, Oakstar bounded out of his den.

"Swiftbrook, Graypelt, Birchheart, Skyrunner, Specklebreeze, Frogstep, Icefall, Goldenfern, and Shrewflight will be going to the Gathering!" he announced. The named cats fell into step behind him and the apprentices followed. Shimmerpaw felt so excited.

"How did you like the Gathering?" she asked Mintpaw. Her eyes widened.

"It's awesome! You'll love it!"

Oakstar leaped up onto the Great Rock. Shimmerpaw watched as Squirrelstar, Ripplestar, and Hollystar followed.

"Cats of all Clans!" Hollystar called from her place on the rock. "Let the Gathering begin!" She stepped forward. "I'll go first. WindClan is thriving. We can sense leaf-bare coming on the wind, and we are preparing. We have no new apprentices, but we expect news soon." She looked down at a plump black she-cat. Hollystar stepped back and Oakstar dipped his head to her.

"ThunderClan can also feel the cold weather coming, but we are happy to report that we are ready. The prey is running well, and we have two new apprentices: Shimmerpaw and Sweetpaw. We also have five new warriors: Birchheart, Specklebreeze, Skyrunner, Frogstep, and Graypelt!" He sat down.

"Shimmerpaw! Sweetpaw! Graypelt! Specklebreeze! Skyrunner! Frogstep! Birchheart!" the Clans called.

"Our fish are keeping us full, so we don't expect to have problems during leaf-bare," Squirrelstar reported. "We have two new apprentices, Cloudpaw and Flamepaw!" The Clans called their names as well. Shimmerpaw noticed a spotted gray tom and a brown-pelted tom sitting up straight. She also saw a silver she-cat, pride shining in her eyes.

"Last Gathering, I reported that Silvercloud would be deputy until Tawnypool felt better. We are very upset to report that Tawnypool died. We are happy, however, to report that Silvercloud is the new deputy of RiverClan!" she yowled. Silvercloud sat up straight. "However, we regret that one kit of Silvercloud's did not survive to become an apprentice." Silvercloud's eyes misted and she stared at the ground. Her mate pressed against her and murmured into her ear.

Ripplestar announced his news, then the cats mingled. Shimmerpaw found herself next to Cloudpaw.

"Hello, my name is Cloudpaw." Cloudpaw dipped his head. "And this is my brother, Flamepaw."

"I'm Shimmerpaw." Shimmerpaw nodded back to him. Just then, Oakstar's call sounded.

"ThunderClan, time to leave!"


	8. Chapter 7

She couldn't get those eyes out of her head. So blue. The blue of his river home. And his spotted fur. Gray against white. But his eyes stuck the most. They looked at her from her dreams and-

"Shimmerpaw!" Petalfoot looked annoyed. "How many times have I told you to focus today?"

"Sorry, Petalfoot," she mumbled.

Petalfoot sighed. "Well, if I'm really that boring, let's see how much you learned. You can hunt."

"SQUIRREL!" Sweetpaw's shriek startled Shimmerpaw. She fell over, all hopes of a proper hunting stance gone.

"Sweetpaw! I was hunting!" Now it was Shimmerpaw's turn to be annoyed. She glared at her sister.

"Okay, you know what?" Swiftbrook padded over to the arguing sisters.

"We're not getting anything done here. Sweetpaw just can't sit still and Shimmerpaw isn't paying attention. Let's head back." She looked to Petalfoot for approval. The she-cat nodded. As soon as they got back, Oakstar yowled a greeting from Highrock.

"All cats old enough to hunt, report to Highrock for a Clan meeting!" It wasn't long before the whole Clan was gathered below him.

"Today is a very special day for the future of our Clan!" he announced. "Four kits will become apprentices!" He nodded to Featherkit. "From this day on, you will be known as Featherpaw." Then he turned around. His gaze finally stopped. "Mothflight, you will be mentor to Featherpaw. Teach her your kindness and sympathy." Mothflight stepped forward and touched noses with her apprentice, looking proud.

"Cloverpaw, your mentor will be Shrewflight. Shrewflight, I give you this apprentice in the hope that it will soothe your grief. Teach your experience with her."

"Flamepaw, your mentor will be Stormwhisker. Stormwhisker, teach your courage and skill in battle with your apprentice." Stormwhisker touched noses with his apprentice. A gleam of hunger shone in his eyes.

"Emberpaw, do you wish to train as a medicine cat, in the ways of StarClan?"

"Yes," Emberpaw whispered.

"Then your mentor shall be Moleheart. Moleheart, teach your skills and compassion with Emberpaw so that he may grow up to be a respected medicine cat just as you are!" Oakstar finished.

"Cloverpaw! Emberpaw! Featherpaw! Flamepaw!" The Clan yowled. Cherryflight's eyes shone, and she pressed against Darkflight and twined her tail with his.

"Okay, we're doing battle training," Stormwhisker stated decisively.

"Shimmerpaw, you go with him too," Petalfoot ordered. "I'll join you when I'm done here.

Shimmerpaw followed her father, wondering how the session would go.

"Okay, Flamepaw. Attack Shimmerpaw." Stormwhisker ordered. Flamepaw leapt at Shimmerpaw, but she was ready for him. She darted aside and shoved him into the dirt. He struggled upward and tried to push her away, but she was too strong for him. She pinned his face into the dust.

"Let me up!" he stood aside and let him regain his balance. He shook the dirt from his face. Shimmerpaw felt proud. She looked to her father for approval, only to see his face darken with anger.

"Unsheathe your claws!" he growled.

"But-" Shimmerpaw interjected as Stormwhisker launched into a lecture.

"Do as I say! When you fight ShadowClan, their claws aren't going to be sheathed! You're not in the nursery! Fight like warriors. You know what, I'll show you how to do it. Flamepaw, since you don't know any moves, you watch. I'll fight Shimmerpaw."

Shimmerpaw felt a flash of fear as she circled Stormwhisker. Suddenly, the gray tom attacked. He pinned her down and landed a few stinging blows on her muzzle. Shimmerpaw tasted blood. She pushed harder and clawed Stormwhisker's belly. He stiffened with shock and hooked her paws from underneath her. He attacked her belly, placing his claws at her belly.

"Get off me! Please!" she wailed.  
"I don't think begging works on the battlefield," he sneered, sinking his claws into her belly. Shimmerpaw finally found the strength to push him off. She stood up and saw Flamepaw's face light up with horror.

"That's how you do it," Stormwhisker growled. He beckoned to Shimmerpaw.  
"I need to talk to you." Dread hollowed itself in her stomach.

"You need to grow up and learn how _real_ warriors fight! No kit of mine would be so weak. In fact, you are NO LONGER MY KIT!" he spat in her face. "I owned up to my mistake. I put up with you and your sister for six moons. But this is OVER! I deserved better. You deserve worse. From this moment, you and your sister are not my kits, and I am not your father!" He slunk away and nodded to Flamepaw to follow him back to camp. She padded after him.

 _Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_

 **I know some of you will probably be surprised, but I can explain. Stormwhisker knew that as one of the Clan's strongest and most skilled warriors, he would be expected to have kits so that he could pass his legacy down. When he was a new warrior, having just received his name, he watched all of the warrior she-cats in the Clan. He chose Blossompaw, because she was so beautiful and had an amazing figure. He knew any kits that she bore would be the same. When Blossompaw became Blossomheart, she had her first litter, Shimmerkit and Sweetkit, and their father was Stormwhisker. When Stormwhisker watched her and her sister throughout their kithood, his worst fear was always that they were too "weak". He fished them out of the bush, (if you've read Chapter 1) and kept them away from seeing Blossomheart's body when she died(Chapter 2). His fears were confirmed when Shimmerpaw instinctively sheathed her claws when she practiced with Flamepaw, and when she begged him to get off her. So that's why he disowned her.**

 **Sorry for the long author's note, but I had to explain!**

 **PS:** **Keep Blossomheart's death in mind. She was run over by a monster on the Thunderpath. This will be VERY IMPORTANT in later chapters.**

 **QOTD: Do any of you have any ships? I know it's only chapter 7, but I HAVE to know who you guys ship so far!  
Who do you think Shimmerpaw is thinking about at the beginning of this chapter? **

**Don't forget to READ and REVIEW!**

 **Stormwhisker: Yeah! Or I'll claw your eyes out!**

 **Dustpaw: AND you won't get any cookies.**

 **Everyone: *GASPS***

 **Thanks!**

 **~Lily**


	9. Author's Note

Hi y'all!

I know I haven't posted in a really really REALLY long time. This was due to personal reasons, but I'm back now. I'll update whenever I'm able to, and I'm currently working on Chapter 8. I hope to have it posted within a week or so.

Also, I did realize that my story is really similar to that of Bluestar's. There will be some different surprise elements, however.

Thanks for understanding!

~Lilydapple


End file.
